


Kisses from the King

by mssvteen (Knaija)



Series: Angst-filled Kisses [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 4000 words, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Escape, Human Trafficking, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Characters - Freeform, Slavery, Violence, Whipping, drama-form, epic (au), fluff (in the last chp), graphic sexual scenes, joseon era, lucky - Freeform, non-con, two HUGE time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/mssvteen
Summary: General Choi attacks a village where Lee Jihoon lives. He takes Jihoon as a prize and the two return to Joseon. When their feelings for each other grow after one night of lovemaking, General Choi’s heart is broken when the King decides to interfere





	1. 21. Violence; pillage/plunder; extortion

EXT: VILLAGE – JOSEON ERA – MORNING

_Seungcheol reigns in his horse as he scans the village from a hill, watching survivors try to run away. He raises his bow, unsheathes three arrows, one after other, and fires in the direction of the three people as they fall to their deaths. He frowns when he reaches back to count his arrows and there are only two left._

_He sees movement in the bush to his left. He looks and gallops over to it, removing his sword as he dismounts the horse and swipes through the tall grasses and reveals a tiny boy._

**JIHOON**

_(Cries)_

Please, my lord. Please.

_Seungcheol raises his sword to strike as the boy gets to his knees_

**JIHOON**

_(Bows)_

I’ll do anything you want. I’ll be anything you want. Please spare my life, my lord. I’ll worship you. I’ll do anything.

_Seungcheol’s sword stops midair as he looks down on the trembling body of the tiny village boy._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is your name?

**JIHOON**

Lee Jihoon, my lord.

_Placing the tip of his sword under Jihoon’s chin, Seungcheol lifts it till the boy is looking up at him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Do you understand why your people must die?

**JIHOON**

They are not my people

_Seungcheol blinks, tilting his head in confusion_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where are you from?

**JIHOON**

Gangjin, My lord. My family was killed and I was taken when the lord of this village conquered us

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

You’re from Joseon?

_Jihoon nods._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Speaks Korean)_

How long has it been?

**JIHOON**

_(Speaks Korean)_

Ten years, my lord.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And in all that time, Jihoon, you never once assimilated?

**JIHOON**

_(Bows)_

I adapted, my lord. I learned to live in their ways. _(Looks up)_ But if my lord takes me home, I will express my gratitude for returning me to my motherland. In… every possible way.

_Seungcheol assesseS the boy’s features, looking from his eyes to his lips to the slender curve of his neck. When he opens his mouth to speak, a horse comes galloping to where they are._

**MAN**

General Choi, the village is clean. The men are rounding up the wares we sought and almost ready to go

**SEUNGCEHOL**

_(Still looking at Jihoon)_

You’re sure everyone was killed? No one escaped?

**MAN**

Yes, sir.

_Seungcheol looks back at the village._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Burn it to the ground.

**MAN**

What of him, General.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

He’s coming with us

 


	2. 6. The space between dream and reality

INT: GENERAL CHOI’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_When Jihoon is led into the room, after a good clean shower and new clothes, Seungcheol is waiting for him, dressed in only a long, flowing red cloak and tiny knickers._

**JIHOON**

_(Bows)_

My lord

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Come

_Jihoon walks over to the bed and kneels, facing Seungcheol who is lying on his side, peeling berries and putting them in his mouth. He peels a rather tiny one and places it on Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon opens his mouth and Seungcheol slips it in. He sucks on Seungcheol’s fingers before he licks them and lets the slip back out._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How old are you?

**JIHOON**

Twenty one

**SEUNGCHEOL**

So you know what you’re offering?

_Jihoon nods, chewing._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Because I plan to take… till I’m completely satisfied

**JIHOON**

I understand, my lord

 _Seungcheol leans over the bowl of berries and kisses Jihoon on the lips but_ _Jihoon sucks his lips into his mouth and Seungcheol withdraws in surprise_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What was that?

JIHOON

_(Bows)_

I’m sorry, my lord

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Don’t be. _(Touches Jihoon’s mouth)_ Do it again

 _He kisses Jihoon and Jihoon pushes forward with boldness. Getting into it,_ _Seungcheol raises from the bed as he pulls himself into a sitting position,_ _shifting his legs till Jihoon is kneeling between them._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Touch me

_Jihoon places his hands on Seungcheol’s dick and rubs through the fabric as Seungcheol moans loudly. He kisses Seungcheol’s jaw and licks a strip down his chest till he captures a nipple in his mouth. Seungcheol gasps, gripping the side of the bed_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Oh… okay… I didn’t-

_Jihoon sucks on it hard and Seungcheol’s eyes squeeze shut as he rubs his dick in Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon unties and unwraps the knickers, pulling Seungcheol’s dick out as Seungcheol sighs in relief. When it’s fully free, he removes his lips from Seungcheol’s nipples and swallows the dick whole._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What on earth?

Jihoon looks up at him as he continues to suck

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You put my… you put… why… it feels… oh… don’t stop

_Jihoon continues to suck, using his fingers to rub Seungcheol’s balls as he caresses him to orgasm. As Seungcheol jerks above him, coming in stripes, Jihoon swallows it all. Finally Seungcheol pulls him up and kisses him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You can’t be real. ( _Kisses Jihoon_ ) You have to be a dream because I have never felt so lucky in my life


	3. 3. Jolt!

INT: GENERAL CHOI’S ROOM – NIGHT

_Jihoon and Seungcheol lie in bed, naked and curled around each other as_ _Seungcheol runs his fingers through Jihoon’s hair._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Where did you learn to do all those things?

**JIHOON**

The village had a house…

_Seungcheol looks at him_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

A house for what? Do not use coy sentences with me

**JIHOON**

There was a house where we were kept for servicing people.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Servicing… I see. And that’s where you learned the thing with your tongue?

**JIHOON**

Yes, my lord.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And in this house, they teach you how to eat cock?

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs shyly)_

Among other things, my lord.

_Seungcheol moves and looks down at Jihoon_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What other things?

_Jihoon sits up_

**JIHOON**

Don’t get angry when I tell you this-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Eager)_

What is it?

**JIHOON**

There are other places that I can eat

_Jihoon smiles at the confused look on Seungcheol’s face_

**JIHOON**

Would you do something for me, my lord?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

What is it? Anything!

**JIHOON**

_(Twirls his fingers)_

Turn around please, my lord

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Frowns)_

Strange request but, okay

 _He moves around as they both jostle around the bed to untangle from each_ _other but he eventually ends up lying on his stomach_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Now what?

_Jihoon places both hands on Seungcheol’s ass and massages them together_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

They taught you how to massage in the house? Nothing so special about that, Jihoon

**JIHOON**

_(Laughs)_

That’s not what I’m doing, my lord

_Jihoon laughs quietly as he presses and kneads at the butt cheeks, opening them apart before merging them together._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m beginning to think you were lying to me. You’re not doing anything-

 _His breath hitches as Jihoon licks his hole from his ball sack up to the crown_ _of his butt crack and a shiver wracks through Seungcheol’s body_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon-

_Jihoon his tongue in the hole as it passes by and Seungcheol pushes himself into a kneel as Jihoon moves to accommodate his actions._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Moans)_

Jihoon… please… more.

_So Jihoon buries his face in Seungcheol’s ass as Seungcheol back against Jihoon’s face when someone claps._

**MAN**

General Choi! Your Majesty, the King is here

_It isn’t until the doors are squeaking open and the king is entering that Seungcheol’s eyes brighten in awareness and shame_

**KING**

Wow, General Choi. I never would have pegged you for being so submissive in the bedroom.


	4. 4. Our distance and that person

 

INT: SEUNGCHEOL’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_Seungcheol scrambles off the bed._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Your majesty. Forgive me for my disrespectful presentation. I was not expecting you.

**KING**

_(Scoffs)_

For goodness sake. Get up

_He pulls Seungcheol to his feet as Jihoon remains bowing on the bed._

**KING**

And who is the tiny bundle of ecstasy you have in your bed?

_Seungcheol looks from the king to Jihoon._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

He’s… I acquired him at the raid

**KING**

Really?

 _The King approaches Jihoon, climbing onto the bed as he crawls around Jihoon and lies down on one elbow, looking right at Jihoon’s naked ass as he caresses_ _it. Jihoon doesn’t move an inch but Seungcheol’s eyes follow the King’s hands_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

He was a slave

**KING**

Is that all he was? (Smiles) From what I saw, he seemed to be quite adept at so much more than submission, Seungcheol

_Seungcheol purses his lips in discomfort._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

He… admitted to… having had training in some areas

**KING**

What sort of areas?

 _The king slips a finger and runs it up Jihoon’s butt crack as Jihoon shivers but_ _remains bowing_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Gulps)_

Affairs of the bedroom, your majesty

**KING**

_(Smiles)_

Interesting. How long have you had him?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I just got back last night sir

**KING**

And where has he been since then?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I sent him home a week ahead to wait for me. We’ve been together since I got back

**KING**

And what have you been doing the whole day?

 _Seungcheol blushes, struggling to keep his face straight as he stares blankly_ _ahead._

**KING**

Well, then General. I’m going to assume you’ve had just about as much as you wanted out of him

_The king shifts and gets off the bed, pulling his clothes around him properly_

**KING**

I’ll take him off your hands, then

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Your majesty?

**KING**

Have him cleaned, robbed and sent to my chambers first thing in the morning

 _The king leaves and Jihoon finally sits on his legs, looking up at Seungcheol_ _who’s standing stiffly by the bed with his expression blank and almost angry_

**JIHOON**

What does that mean?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

The king wants you for himself. I must see to your preparation

_Seungcheol gathers his cloak and his knickers as he dresses tensely._

**JIHOON**

What does that mean for us, my lord?

_Seungcheol turns and grabs Jihoon’s hands in his_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It means that you and I are done


	5. 19. Red

INT: THE KING’S CHAMBERS – EVENING

_Jihoon is waiting in a kneel by the bed when the King comes in. He spots Jihoon and smiles as he walks around to the other side of the bed_

**KING**

Get up here

 _He pats the spot on the bed just in front of him and Jihoon stands, carefully_ _climbing unto the bed as well_

**KING**

Don’t be shy. Don’t be afraid. I won’t bite.

**JIHOON**

I’m at your service, your majesty

 _The King touches Jihoon’s cheek and slides his hand down the boy’s chin to lift_ _his face up_

**KING**

You’ve been taught all about love making?

**JIHOON**

As much as my teachers knew, yes, your majesty

**KING**

_(Laughs)_

For someone of your station, you seem pretty shy about what we’re here to do

**JIHOON**

_(Bows)_

I’m here to do anything you want

**KING**

Do you know what the Red Love is?

_Jihoon struggles to hide his confusion as he looks up at the king_

**KING**

Ah! I see your teachers neglected to keep up with the growing art of pleasuring a man

**JIHOON**

I’m sorry I did not learn well, you majesty. But I’m willing to learn all I can to bring you pleasure

**KING**

Are you now?

**JIHOON**

I swear it on my life.

_The King regards him for a few seconds._

**KING**

Good

 _Jihoon moves to take off his cloak when the king slaps him across the face and_ _he falls to the bed in shock and pain_

**JIHOON**

Your majes-

 _The king pounces, digging his nails into Jihoon’s neck and shoulders as he_ _drags his hand down, tearing flesh and causing Jihoon to scream out in agony_

**JIHOON**

Please-

**KING**

_(Whispers)_

Please me

_Jihoon’s lips clam shut as he looks into the eyes of the king above him_

**KING**

Please me in this way and I will give you everything you want

 _He waits and watches as Jihoon’s sobs slow to silence. When the boy nods, he_ _smiles happily and gets up from the bed. He unhook a leather whip from the_ _wall and approaches Jihoon_

**KING**

Turn around. Get on your knees

 _Shivering in fear, Jihoon eyes the hooks and spikes on the threads of the whip_ _and obeys. He squeezes his eyes shut as he waits._

 _When the first hit lashes his skin, Jihoon lets his mouth fall open as he_ _screams till his lungs grow sore_


	6. 16. Invincible; unrivaled

 

EXT: THE PALACE GROUNDS – MORNING

_The king walks and walks till he comes across the training ground where General Choi is leading the men through some drills. The king walks up to them as the men stop and bow to the ground but General Choi just turns around and tilts his head_

**KING**

Doesn’t the country have better use for your skills than to have you run morning exercise with the guards?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I need to work off some energy

 _He turns back to the men who are still bent in their bow but the king walks_ _around him and stands facing him_

**KING**

Are you pouting? What is this rubbish?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m being useful, your majesty

 _As he tries to move around, the King grabs him by the shoulder and keeps him_ _standing there as the aides that were close before, slowly back away_

**KING**

If you have something to say to me, brother, you best say it now before your inner thoughts lead you to treason

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I have nothing to say, your majesty. _(He bows)_ Only to serve

**KING**

Stop playing these childish games with

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’ll stop when you stop taking things from me. If you don’t want me to act like a child, refuse to do so yourself

 _The king stands there, in front of Seungcheol, looking frustrated and equally_ _angry_

**KING**

Is this about the slave? Seungcheol you’re being terse with your king because of a slave

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Your guilty conscience is bothering you more than anything, hyung. If not you would not be here

**KING**

You dare say that to me-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You think I don’t know what you do with your slaves? You think I can’t hear the screaming and the shouting from my quarters? I had to sleep with plugs last night-

**KING**

I’m entitled to do anything that I want

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And you have got everything that you want. You could have had anyone. You could have taken anyone but you chose to-

**KING**

_(Shouts)_

I AM THE KING! I AM INVINSIBLE AND EVERYONE MUST BOW BEFORE ME

 _Stepping back, Seungcheol bows slightly as everyone in the compound goes_ _stiff_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I meant no disrespect

**KING**

I’m confining you to your quarters for the rest of the week.

_He turns around and walks away_

**KING**

IF YOUR SENSES LOCATE YOU BEFORE THEN, YOU MAY COME AND FIND ME TO APPOLOGISE


	7. 26. If only I could make you mine

INT: JIHOON’S QUARTERS – NIGHT

_He rolls around on the bed, groaning in pain. He cries and turns over. When a hand covers his mouth, Jihoon sits up, ready to shout_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Shhhhh. It’s just me

_Jihoon sighs before he hugs Seungcheol, gripping him tightly as he cries quietly into Seungcheol’s neck_

**JIHOON**

I’ve missed you so much, my lord. I pray every day that god will show me your kind face again. And today he has answered.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We don’t really have time for this. You need to put on your clothes

**JIHOON**

_(Confused)_

Why, my lord? Surely we can stay here and-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

The king does not know that I am here right now. If he catches me, we’ll both be dead

_Jihoon gasps, looking at Seungcheol in horror_

**JIHOON**

Why would you risk your life for this, my lord? Why would you do this? If seeing you and being you with means you’ll die, may god never answer my prayers again

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Shhhhh. Don’t say that. I’m not just here for that. I’m here to…

_He trails off and Jihoon watches him, eyes wide in confusion_

**JIHOON**

Why are you here, my lord?

_Seungcheol looks into Jihoon’s eyes, pulls him closer and kisses him._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I don’t care if I ever see you again. Just as long as you’re safe

**JIHOON**

I don’t understand

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Jihoon, you need to listen to me

**JIHOON**

I’m listening, my lord.

_Seungcheol puts the clothes in Jihoon’s hands_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I want you to get dressed and take the horse that I have prepared for you. You do know how to ride a horse, right?

**JIHOON**

I do but-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Then follow the road just ahead of you and it will take you out of the palace. Do you hear me?

**JIHOON**

_(Eyes wide)_

Are you sending me away?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m saving your life

**JIHOON**

Saving my life? What would doing this mean for you, my lord?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Nothing will happen to me

**JIHOON**

How can I be so sure? I can’t leave you and go. You’ll get hanged for this

**SEUNGCHEOL**

The king will do no such thing

**JIHOON**

How do you know?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Because he is my brother

_Jihoon blinks, letting the information sink in._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

My dear, If only I could make you mine forever. _(Kisses him)_ Now will you do as I say?

**JIHOON**

_(Nods)_

Yes, my lo-your highness


	8. 13. Excessive chain

INT: PALACE – KING’S COURT – MORNING

_Seungcheol walks into the court, hands bound between two guards as they lead him up to the throne where the king sits, seething in anger. As Seungcheol comes to a final stop, the guards move to the side as an aide stands, unrolling a piece of cloth as he begins to read_

**MAN**

Prince Seungcheol of the-

**KING**

Do you feel satisfied, dongsaeng-ah?

 _The aide bows and walks back into his place by the wall as everyone in the_ _court sits up straighter at the king’s words_

**KING**

_(Sneers)_

Have you gained some semblance of vindication for finally besting me?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

My intention was not-

**KING**

Your intention was to smear and lay my crown to waste at the feet of you puny, little slave

**SEUNGCHEOL**

That was not my-

**KING**

_(Shouts)_

I’M SPEAKING NOW!

_All the senators in the room move to their knees as they bow_

**KING**

You had your chance. I… _(Touches his chest)_ I gave you a chance to speak but you refused to take it. Now look at what you have done

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If you’re going to punish me-

**KING**

Do not interrupt me aga-

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shouts)_

IF YOU’RE GOING TO PUNISH ME… get it over with

 _The King sits on his throne, frowning down at his brother as Seungcheol holds_ _his brother’s gaze, unwaveringly._

**KING**

For crimes against the crown… for the amazing amount of disrespect you have shown towards me -before and during these proceeding… for going behind my back… for a slave no less, I hereby sentence you to…

_He stares at his brother, deep in thought_

**KING**

I don’t even know what I want to do with you right now

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Are you going to hang me?

**KING**

I should

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I wonder what’s stopping you. I’m standing here because of years and years of strife between us and it has nothing to do with a slave. But if that’s the reason you’re going to use, you may as well have me hanged or better yet, have me stoned by the people

**KING**

You’re testing me

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m fed up with you

_The king looks at his brother calmly before he speaks in a deep, measured tone_

**KING**

You want to hate me, go ahead. But I suggest you pace yourself because you’ll have the rest of life to do so. _(Tilts his head)_ Behind bars

****


	9. 22. Cradle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, first HUGE time jump

** SIXTEEN YEARS LATER **

INT: JAIL – PALACE GROUNDS – NIGHT

_Seungcheol raises his head as his jail door is unbolted._

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Laughs)_

Is the crown so poor these days?

_The guest walks in and the guard stands, hand to his sword as he waits._

**GUEST**

Leave us

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Yes. _(Laughs)_ Leave us.

 _The guard looks at Seungcheol’s reinforced chains before he leaves, closing the_ _doors. Once they’re alone, Seungcheol looks up at the visitor_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You will not buy me, successfully. I’d rather be a prisoner than be a slave

 _The guest walks closer, unhooking the veil and hat on top of his head to reveal_ _his face as Seungcheol stares up in shock_

**JIHOON**

I don’t know. Being a slave wasn’t so bad

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Blinks)_

I’m dreaming

**JIHOON**

I assure you, your highness, I’m very real

_Jihoon walks closer and squats, letting Seungcheol’s dirty fingers pinch and prod at his face_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Shakes his head)_

Why… why have you come here? Do you think sixteen years was enough for the king to forget you?

**JIHOON**

That’s why I wear a disguise. There’s a picture in my semblance hanging in the courtroom

**SEUNGCHEOL**

You made quite the impression on him… before I sent you away

**JIHOON**

And now it’s my turn

**SEUNGCHEOL**

How are you here right now? Where’d you get the money to buy me?

_Jihoon walks up to the bars as he checks that the guards are far_

**JIHOON**

I was very lucky to stumble right into a merchant’s sea-bath. He had his people take me from the horse. I was dirty and hungry and delirious and he fed me. When I woke up, he didn’t kick me out. He continued to keep me as his son. He raised me in his business, taught me to do what he was doing. For fifteen years, I followed his every move.

_Jihoon frowns_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And then what happened?

**JIHOON**

He died nine months ago. The green fever’s hand

**SEUNGCHEOL**

My condolences

**JIHOON**

I’m told the King sold you twelve times.

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Joseon is struggling and most allies want me as a bargaining chip. _(Smiles)_ I know how to be more trouble than I’m worth

**JIHOON**

Let’s make this time permanent, shall we, your highness? _(Shouts)_ GUARD!

_He places the cap back on his head and rewraps the shawl in place_

**JIHOON**

You were my cradle, once. It’s time to repay the favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! happy ending! yay!
> 
> just one more chapter to go but we're here. FINALLY!


	10. 28. Wada Calcium CD3

 

THIRTY FIVE YEARS LATER

EXT: TRAINING YARD – MORNING

_Seungcheol grumbles under his breath as the men behind him continue counting out as they run through defensive moves. Jihoon is sitting on a tree stump right in front of Seungcheol with a bowl of water in front of him and a pinching gram. He presses it into the water and it sucks water in. Seungcheol looks at it apprehensively_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m tired of being your Guinee pig

**JIHOON**

_(Frowns)_

Well, if you’re going to insist of being active in your so-called martial arts school, I’m going to keep looking for ways to help your joints. Open up.

_Seungcheol opens his mouth as Jihoon puts the tip of the gram into his mouth and presses, emptying it into Seungcheol’s mouth_

**JIHOON**

Does that taste better?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

It always tastes like ass

_Jihoon inhales, insulted_

**JIHOON**

It does not

**SEUNGCHEOL**

If it wasn’t, you’d be able to find someone willing to go through this torture

**JIHOON**

I’m doing this for you, you big baby

_The men behind him snigger as Jihoon puts the gram back into the bowl and Seungcheol turns back to them and scowls. They all straighten, going back to their training as if nothing had been happening. When he looks back, Jihoon has another mouthful for him_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Should I get paid for all this? I could die, you know?

_Jihoon pinches his cheek with one hand while holding the gram up for Seungcheol to open his mouth_

**JIHOON**

Don’t even joke about that

**SEUNGCHEOL**

We’re going to die eventually

**JIHOON**

FROM OLD AGE! Not because my soulmate wants to wrestle himself into the grave

**SEUNGCHEOL**

I’m a young man. I need to keep in shape

**JIHOON**

Your mates are retired

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Blushes)_

Wha… you… my mates are in their early seventies

**JIHOON**

You’re seventy six

**SEUNGCHEOL**

Seventy five

_Jihoon deadpans_

**JIHOON**

I don’t care. As long as we’re alive and you won’t rest, I’m going to keep looking for ways to keep you young

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Pouts)_

There’s no reason you have to. It’s so much stress for you anyway

**JIHOON**

_(Raises his eyebrows)_

You do know I sell drugs for a living, right?

**SEUNGCHEOL**

But you don’t have to make them

**JIHOON**

I love what I do

**SEUNGCHEOL**

And I love what I do

**JIHOON**

_(Smiles)_

I love you

_Seungcheol kisses him sweetly_

**SEUNGCHEOL**

_(Smiles)_

I love you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :):):):):):):):):)  
> it has been fun writing this and hearing all your thoughts throughout. thank you so much for all the support

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on twitter @kpumsyfic


End file.
